The present invention relates to devices and/or systems for regulating the temperature in a building, and to methods of making and using such devices and/or systems. In some embodiments, it relates to regulating building temperatures using so-called “green energy,” e.g. using solar and geothermal energy, heat transfer and temperature gradient principles, applicable thermal energy and transfer principles, and structures and/or features of the building to heat and cool the building.
Solar and geothermal energy are excellent sources of green energy, i.e. energy typically involving lower levels of carbon dioxide than, for example, burning coal or oil. They are also useful and have been used for temperature regulation in buildings. While there are various systems and methods that use green energies, there is a lack in the art of temperature regulation systems and/or methods optimally harnessing them to cool and heat buildings across different seasons. Additionally, many known methods and systems rely heavily on supplemental energy sources, e.g. fans, pumps, etc., for temperature regulation.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method for efficiently regulating the temperature of a building using radiant solar and geothermal energy. Particularly, there exists a need for a system and method for storing and utilizing solar and geothermal energy such that a building may be kept at a stable temperature across seasons and outside temperature variations.